Ichirin no Hana :Discontinued, because it sucks:
by Hitoiro
Summary: Their friendship was to last forever. They were supposed to grow up together...They were supposed to keep their promise. But as they grew, they did not grow closer. They grew further apart, they became individuals that did not need eachother. SasuHina
1. Prologue: What is Forever?

(A/N: FIRST ATTEMPT AT A NARUTO FANFIC! oO

Ahahahaha...Okay, I know I suck...xP I haven't written in a long, long time...so...yah...Anyhu, feel free to drop off any "YOUSUCK" comments, I won't blame you. Kekeke...I'd be surprised if anyone gave me a compliment. Now...back to writing...)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Naruto. -cries- But fortunately for you, I don't own Naruto. -cheers?- Ahahaha...If I did own Naruto...Wow...The results would probably be very disastrous. oo

_

* * *

_

_ "Don't worry, I'll be with you forever! I promise, if I ever turn my back on you, then...well, something bad will happen to me...kinda like a punishment! I promise! Because...Well, that's what friends do, right?"_

_ A young girl nodded slowly, but her tears kept streaming down her face. The boy smiled, gently wiping away her tears with his hand. He gave her a wide grin, "I'm sorry for leaving you in the forest, and I promise I'll never forget you again. So don't cry anymore, 'kay?"_

_ The girl nodded again, "I...I'm sorry...for causing all this trouble...I-It's all my fault..." she said softly, looking down at the ground._

_ "Nah, it was my fault. I don't blame you for being scared...If I were alone in a forest that big, I'd be crying too," he grinned wider, "Tell you what, from now on, we're going to be best friends! C'mon, Hinata-chan, let's be best friends!"_

_ Hinata gave Sasuke a small smile. She looked up at him and nodded again. Sasuke blinked. Then, he grinned again, a happy grin. He took Hinata's hand and held it high above __their heads. "I promise, from this day on, I'll always be there for you...Forever!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The vow did not last. They slowly grew apart, forgetting eachother, and forgetting their promise. Sasuke became almost the opposite of his old self...instead of being a cheerful, warm-hearted boy, he was cold, mysterious, and silent. Hinata's friendship with Sasuke was soon lost when Uzumaki Naruto came into her life. Their knowledge of eachother's existance grew faint; Hinata only knew Uchiha Sasuke has the popular boy that practically half of Konoha's female population was attracted to; Sasuke only thought of Hyuuga Hinata as a shy girl. There was no bond between them, not even the slightest. And to them, there never was.

* * *

(A/N: Ahahaha! This chapter's so short...! It's kinda stupid too, I told you I suck.)


	2. Chapter One: Only Thoughts

(A/N: Ahahaha! I'm such a baka! (Well, isn't it obvious? -pokes pen name- ) Anyhu...Chapter one coming up! )

Disclaimer: I...own...not Naruto! (-cries- I was hoping to get away with it...)

* * *

Hinata sighed. If only she could go over and tell him...If only she had the _courage_ to go over and tell him. She wished she could just walk up to him, tell him, and then maybe even receive a warm embrace from him. Hinata continued to stare at Uzumaki Naruto, hoping he wouldn't notice her, not yet, anyway. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be her day; Naruto looked right at her, squinting in a strange way. 

Hinata quickly looked down, blushing furiously. She could sense he was walking towards her, and her heart was beating so loudly that she would almost be surprised if he couldn't hear it. A familiar voice spoke to her, a voice that she always longed to her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you seen Sakura-chan anywhere?" Naruto asked in a lazy tone.

Hinata started playing with her fingers, stumbling over the words of her response. "N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I haven't seen her today...I'm sorry..." she glanced at him briefly, then trailed off.

"'Kay," Naruto started to walk away, "See ya around then."

Hinata looked up, watching him until he was out of sight. She sighed again, and leaned against the tree. _Naruto-kun..._she smiled, looking up at the sky. Why couldn't she ever get him out of her mind? She smiled at that thought. It was because she loved him.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small, hardcover journal. She blushed a little, wondering if Naruto would think it was normal for someone to carry a journal with them. Gingerly, Hinata opened it to a blank page. She never really wrote about what happened throughout her days in sentence form...she prefered writing them in poetry. It made her wonder, again, if Naruto found that normal too. She lifted her pencil, pausing for a minute before starting to write.

_The many days I've waited,  
__The many days I've hoped,  
__But you still make me wonder...  
__When will I get my chance?  
__Why can't I bring out my courage?  
__Why can't I tell you how I feel?  
__And please, I would like to know,  
__Why can't you notice me?_

The kunoichi stopped, and frowned. _I can't even write free-verse poetry right..._she mused. Hinata closed her journal, placing it on the grass beside her, along with her pencil. She rested against the tree, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. She didn't open her eyes for a while, at least not until a loud voice called out her name.

"HINATA!"

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up, staring at an energetic-looking Kiba running towards her. Kiba slowed down as he reached her, returning her questioning gaze, "Where've you been all day? I thought we were supposed to be training today. I mean, we waited a whole two hours!"

The girl blinked, "I'm sorry, Kiba..." she glanced at the sky, "It's been two hours already?"

Kiba looked almost exasperated, "Okay, I might have been exagerating that part, but hurry up, will ya?" Without waiting for Hinata to reply, he helped her to her feet, and started taking her to their team's training grounds.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke walked past some trees, in his usual aloof manner. He had always prefered to be alone...he highly doubted there was anyone in the entire village that could make him change his opinion about that. But he never felt alone, which sometimes unnerved him. Unfortunately, his time alone was interrupted quickly, for Sakura and Ino could be heard bickering their way towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura cried out happily in unison.

Sasuke twitched, feeling slightly annoyed, "What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone. He _knew_ what they wanted, but he didn't want to stay around them.

Ino started to speak, but Sakura quickly interrupted her, only to be interrupted in return by Ino. The process went on, finally resulting in a loud argument between the two girls. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to escape their presence.

Quick-walking away from them, Sasuke frowned at the fact that he almost _knew_ that he wasn't going to be left alone for a while. It was only fifteen minutes or so later that he found an annoying ninja boy running his way. As their eyes met, Naruto slowed at put on a pretty much fake disgusted look. Sasuke didn't have to pretend to be disgusted by him...he already was.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, bluntly, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke stared at him with his usual bored expression, "Why would I care?" The question of why he was put into a team of annoying and fairly immature people still lingered in his mind.

_ YOU...DAMMIT, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT SO CALM!_ Naruto's thoughts were clear on his face, "You always think you're so cool," he murmured angrily. He then spoke loudly to Sasuke, "I should've expected some cold comment from a boring guy like you."

The Uchiha paused. _'Boring'?_ "It's better than being stupid and annoying," he responded, turning and walking away from him, ignoring the angry Naruto making faces at his back.

Naruto, angry that he was being ignored of course, picked up some random hard thing and threw it at Sasuke. What happened afterwards was quite unexpected.

The object hit the back of Sasuke's head.

Uzumaki stared for a moment. He kind of expected Sasuke to catch it, before it even got close to hitting him. Sasuke began to bend down to pick up the object, and Naruto was almost sure Sasuke would throw it back at him...only a lot harder. Sasuke didn't though. He stared at the cover of the journal that was just thrown at him, and walked away with it.

Naruto continued to stare, until he finally realised he was being ignored again, "STOP IGNORING ME!"

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I know, very short and pathetic, especially for chapter one. Ahahahaha...I don't think the chapter title makes sense...It was just a random title... I was going to write more, but...yah, kind of got writer's block...Anyhu, I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. ) 


	3. Chapter Two: Useless and Worthless

(A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! And thank you to those who even bothered to read in the first place! . Anyhu...Yah...Parts of this chapter was supposed to be in the first chapter instead, but I (for some unknown reason) decided to put them here...;; Oh, and I apologize for taking so long to put up chapter two...)

Disclaimer: I...MUST...OWN...NARUTO! T.T ...If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be weeping in such a pathetic manner...Yet I am, and so, hence I do not own Naruto. T.T

* * *

_"Hinata," a stern, yet somewhat familiar voice spoke, "Why do you still aim to please? Why do you always wish to do better, when you know your best isn't even close to that level of skill? Skill...You'll never have it, you'll just always be a lonely, pathetic little girl...No matter what you say, no matter what you think, there's no escaping reality. Because you know you can't. Because you're **useless**...you're **worthless**."_

_A faint shadow became more clear...clear enough for Hinata to see that frightening figure in front of her...One that she never thought she would see saying those cold words...with that sinister expression on their face. Finally the figure reached out to touch her shoulder, and white eyes shone in depressing hatred. Hinata stared in fright. She strongly hoped that this would be that only time she'd have to see such an evil-looking reflection of herself. "Why don't you just** die**?"  
_

Gasping and sweating, Hinata opened her eyes. It was 2:00 in the morning, and the sun had not revealed, even faintly, its warm rays yet. Hinata felt quite useless...The fact that she was afraid of herself discouraged her from any ideas of becoming strong and brave. Out there, there were assassins and many other dangerous people...she didn't have to venture far to reach trouble. _How can I possibly face those...things out there, if I can't even face my own failure?_ She had decided that the reflection in her dream was a reflection of her failure.

Sighing, Hinata turned in her bed. For some reason, she had a strange urge to go outside, and perhaps just wander around. But she was pretty sure her father would not like it if she did.

It felt empty, though, just to lie there...just to exist. _Perhaps...that THING was right..._she thought slowly, although she still highly disliked the idea of a reflection of herself saying those harsh words. She turned again. _Useless...worthless..._Those words rang in her head repeatedly. The soft pattering of rain could be heard on the window...grawing louder slowly..._Useless...worthless..._

Turning once more, she closed her eyes. The sky wasn't the only one weeping now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Uchiha stared at the ceiling. Sleep...he couldn't reach it that night. Something was bothering him...he didn't know what, and he didn't know why. He just knew there was something. Something that didn't feel right. _This is pointless..._he thought, over the sounds of the rain. He sat up, a frown formed upon his face, and glared in the slight darkness at the hard object beside his bed.

The room was dim, but it was bright enough to read. Bright enough to read the journal that Naruto had unwittingly thrown at him. Slowly, he opened the hardcover journal, finding fairly neat writing inside. It was in hirigana, but occasionally some glimpses of katakana and kanji were seen. Only occasionally. He didn't really know why he was reading this...to find out whose it was?

He stared at the first page. It was empty. Turning the page gently, he found that the second page was also empty. It was the same for the next five pages..._empty_. Turning to the eighth page, he finally found writing. All it said, though, was _'because he'll never know'_ in neat, and fairly unique looking printing. Below, there was a small sketch of...shockingly enough...Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke had to admit, it was pretty good, but he still highly doubted Naruto would be able to look _that_ calm.

The Uchiha turned another page, only to find many poems bunched up together in the same printing, only a lot smaller. Deciding to read each one later, he skimmed through the next few pages quickly, finding more poems in small print. Sighing somewhat, he turned back to the page where they began, and started reading each one slowly. He didn't exactly have anything else to do. His eyes met the first few words, and he continued reading. And the sky continued to cry.

* * *

(A/N: I know...this was an awkward chapter...short too. . Anyhu, I apologize for taking so long...busy. .;; I'll try to finish the third chapter more quickly, and make it better too.) 


	4. Chapter Three: Unexpected

(A/N: Ahahaha...Yah...last chapter was weird... . I apologize...;; I hope this one's better...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did...I probably wouldn't be sitting here typing up a fanfic, or a disclaimer that says I don't own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_The sky is weeping  
__Tears of snow...  
__Tears so beautiful...  
__Yet tears so cold.  
__Tears of sorrow...  
__Tears of pain.  
__Tears so pure...  
__Yet tears so stained.'_

The words...the tune rang in her head. Why? She didn't know. She didn't even remember where they were from. Yet...they sounded familiar...like the words softly whispered from the lips of someone she had lost. Someone. It made the Hyuuga girl wonder...it made her wonder if she really _had_ lost someone...or if it was another one of those stupid feelings. Similar to the feeling that nagged at her every second now, ever since that morning. That morning...what was she thinking? It was still 'that morning'...just a few hours later. Perhaps it was because she couldn't get what happened off her mind...but it seemed almost like days. Only three mere hours had passed since that moment though. That painful moment.

Sighing, Hinata turned again. She had been turning and thinking these past hours, while tears fell from her eyes and the sky. Turning her face onto the pillow, she took in a deep breath and wiped her tears. With her eyes closed, Hinata turned again, so her face was to the ceiling. She wiped her tears again with her sleeve, but it was no use. They kept falling. She kept her arm there, so no one could see her tearful eyes...even if there wasn't anyone around. A small, sorrowful smile formed on her lips..._I'm too sensitive...I'm too weak...I'm useless...I'm worthless..._her smile faded as the words _'useless' _and _'worthless_' entered her thoughts.

What she did next, didn't seem like something Hinata would ever do. It was as if some other person...that seemed to look exactly like Hinata...only with white eyes that reflected hatred instead of peace...with lips that were formed in a cold smirk instead of a warm smile...and with a voice that threw only pain instead of aid...Someone that seemed like a reflection of what she thought was her failure. Perhaps she felt as though she was under too much pressure, or perhaps she didn't feel very well that morning...perhaps...but Hyuuga Hinata of the Konoha Village would be one of the last to be expected to preform such a deed.

Hinata slowly walked out of bed, the seemingly deadly smirk still resting on her lips, and stood in front of her reflection in the mirror. Her tears had dried, and so had the kindness in her eyes. She lifted a palm, and slapped herself. A slight snickering came from her mouth afterwards, followed by a shout of "I HATE YOU" and the sound of shattering glass.

Perhaps she had had enough of being a shy, quiet, and, in her father's eyes, pathetic person. Perhaps it hurt her too much inside...and she had never discovered that hatred inside. Perhaps.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hyuuga Neji awoke at the startling sound. It sounded like Hinata. But why would she say such a thing? And who could there be for her, one of the most gentle people he knew, to hate so much?

Without much thought, he rushed to Hinata's room, knocking on the door, "Hinata-sama! Are you alright in there?" There was no answer, so he pushed open the door.

Hinata lay, sleeping peacefully in her bed, with a smile on her face. _She must be having a good dream_, he mused, forgetting about the shout. He then noticed the shattered mirror. Slowly, Neji walked towards it.

The gentle Hyuuga girl awoke, yawning slightly. Seeing Neji, she stared sleepily. "What's wrong?" she said simply, in a quiet, tired tone.

Neji glanced at her, "The mirror. What happened?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide, and she gasped quietly. "I-I'm sorry! I think I could've broken it...when I got up earlier...to go to the bathroom! I...remember tripping...on something...when I came back...and I must have...thrown...something...accidentily..." she murmured slightly.

The boy nodded slowly, "Well then...I'm sorry for bothering you, Hinata-sama."

"O-Oh...it's okay...I'm just...kind of tired right now...and...I want to go back to sleep now, please," Hinata looked into his eyes, with her own sleepy eyes.

Neji, bowed, and walked back out, closing the door quietly behind him. As he walked back into his room, he peered slightly through the open door of Hinata's father's room, and found that he lay undisturbed in his bed. Many thoughts were in his mind...If Hinata tripped before, wouldn't he have heard it? And wouldn't she have realized it broke? How could she forget it in such a short period of time, and be asleep so quickly as well? _Hinata_, he thought, _you're a sad liar._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The younger Uchiha brother blinked at the last poem in the journal.

_'The many days I've waited,  
__The many days I've hoped,  
__But you still make me wonder...  
__When will I get my chance?  
__Why can't I bring out my courage?  
__Why can't I tell you how I feel?  
__And please, I would like to know,  
__Why can't you notice me?'_

It was...not really the best one he read. _Kind of...pathetic_, he said in his mind. It was probably, in his opinion, the worst one in the book. "My 'chance'," he murmured under his breath, "Sad."

No one would really expect Sasuke, probably the calmest, most aloof guy in Konoha, to read out of someone's journal. It wasn't exactly like he respected others, but at least he seemed to know better than that. He, himself, kind of found it awkward to be reading out of someone's journal...someone's private thoughts written in words on paper. No one, not even himself, would expect him to do what he did next. The owner of the book probably would expect him least out of all the people to do such a thing.

He slowly picked up a pencil...and wrote a poem in the blank page...one that he had remembered from a long time ago. It was short, but it was an okay kind of poem. He didn't remember where it was from...just a voice murmuring the words softly. He finished quickly, and shut the book carefully.

Afterwards, he felt something like regret. _What the hell was a doing?_ he thought. It was as if...it was someone he didn't know, who looked exactly like him, did that. He smirked, _Stupid thoughts..._

He still didn't know why he did what he did. He didn't want to know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_There are things you want to know, but you don't. There are things that you don't want to know, but you do. Life is like that. Deal with it. _Hinata's eyes opened. She reached in the darkness for her journal, wanting to write down what she had just heard herself say in her mind. She didn't feel well, nor did she feel like her usual self. Grabbing a piece of scrap paper and a worn out looking pencil instead, she wrote it down quickly. The reason why was unknown, she just did. Sighing slightly, she jammed the paper and pencil in her her desk in her room, and went back to bed, remembering the shocking thing she did not long ago.

She still didn't know why she did what she did. She didn't want to know.

* * *

(A/N: Okay...I know, this chapter's really messed up...hardly any of it makes sense...I made up the poem in the beginning really quickly, so I apologize if it sucks like hell...I wrote this fanfic in approximately an hour or two, so I apologize for any mistakes, or any things that don't even fit the character. Ehehehe...I forgot what Hinata's father's name was, gomenasai. .;; Perhaps I rushed a bit too much...I hope I didn't mess up too much though...) 


	5. Chapter Four: Mistakes and Memories

(A/N: I apologize for the messed up chapter...I'll try to make this one and future ones better. . )

Disclaimer: You can't always get your way. And neither can I. Thus, I don't own Naruto.

Hinata grimaced, searching through her drawer, her desk, her pockets, and anywhere else she could have accidentily misplaced her hard-cover journal. Two days before, she hadn't been herself, laughing loudly for no reason, glaring at people (even the ones she didn't know), and staring into a broken mirror, smirking. Two nights before, she hadn't been herself, expression unneccessary hatred of herself, then denying doing anything on purpose. Two hours before, she had been thinking...thinking about how horrible her actions were, especially for herself. Two minutes before, she decided to search for her journal, and to perhaps write something in it, in attempt to forget about what happened two nights before. _It's always two,_ she thought, glancing briefly at as two birds flew gracefully past her window.

It almost felt as though she was missing a part of her soul. Her journal, to her, was her thoughts. She always kept it as secretive as she could, since reading _it_ would almost be like reading her mind. But now, she had lost it, or forgotten where she had placed it last. She sighed, and gave up, deciding to take a short walk outside, and thinking that she might come across it somehow.

At first, when Hinata stepped outside, she wondered if she should actually take a walk, or just sit and go over her thoughts somewhere. In the end, she sat under the same tree as she did the day she last remembered having her journal with her. The same feeling, the same thoughts, and the same hope came back to her as she quickly spotted the person that she had been thinking of most of her life. The kunoichi blushed a little as, like before, Naruto glanced over at her, squinting in the same strange way. Although Hinata wasn't surprised when Naruto walked up to her, she was almost shocked at the question he asked her...the question he had asked so calmly and softly, smiling in a warm way...She knew she would accept his request to go on a walk with him. She felt as if her heart was going to burst, and she hoped that she could calm down.

Hinata nodded, her cheeks becoming a bright red. Naruto beamed, "I knew it! Anyway, see you later, Hinata-chan." He turned, walking off triumphly, then he paused and asked in his normal hyper-active way, "Have you seen Sakura-chan around?"

Hinata froze, slightly confused. Didn't Naruto just ask if she wanted to go for a walk with him? "I...I'm sorry. I haven't," she said slowly, unsure of what just happened.

"Eh, 'kay, see ya around," Naruto said, turning to leave again. Pausing once again, he faced Hinata, "Do you think that question'll really work?"

The Hyuuga girl stared, "W-What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"You know, as in do you think the way I asked you to come on a walk...Do you think it'll work on Sakura? I mean, she _knows_ she likes me, so if it works for someone that doesn't, do you think it'll work for her?" he grinned again, at the thought of Sakura falling for him.

"I...don't know," Hinata answered, softly.

"'Kay," Naruto walked off.

_At least...he doesn't know..._Hinata thought, as she stared longingly at the Uzumaki that was walking away from her. _But...is that really a good thing...?_ Sighing, Hinata tore her gaze away from him, as she tried to give herself enough confidence to walk up to him and tell him. Perhaps she could get help from Sakura, since it seemed that Naruto was such good friends with her...perhaps Sakura understood Naruto, and she could tell her about him, so she could understand him too. She felt slightly sleepy, and there seemed to be a pain in her chest that wouldn't go away...a pain that she had felt before, but had never found out what it was, or what caused it. Beginning to close her eyes, one thought that was etched in her mind reappeared. _I hate you, Hinata._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"WHAT!"

The ninja took a deep breath, and repeated what he had just said in the same calm way again, "Sakura-chan, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Sakura glared at him, "Why?"

Naruto stared at Sakura, now speaking in his usual way, "Aw, come on, Sakura-chan, you know you like me," he smiled a wide smile, "Please?"

Haruno Sakura continued her glaring, "Keep dreaming," she growled, "If you were more like _Sasuke-kun_, someone who actually works hard, is calm, and doesn't have an annoying attitude like _you_," she pointed at Naruto, "Then maybe I'd say yes. But you're always annoying me, you never know when to stop, and you're almost the complete opposite of Sasuke-kun, so, it's a NO."

Watching as the pink-haired kunoichi walked away furiously, Naruto made a face, "_Sasuke-kun's soooo cool, Sasuke-kun's always soooo cool_," he said in a mocking voice, "TCH, _I_ could beat that creep anyday! Just not at some stuff. That basta---"

"You," a voice said...a voice that Naruto hated hearing, "You don't know what you're talking about do you?"

"YOU don't know what YOU'RE talking about," Naruto snarled, "You think you're so cool."

"Tell me where Hinata is," the younger of the two remaining Uchihas demanded.

"...And you think I'd tell you?" the loud genin asked, with a slightly sheepish grin, "..._'Sasuke-kun!'_..."

Throwing his signature glare at the Uzumaki boy, Sasuke slightly frowned at the mockery. Making an attempt to ignore the last bit, he let out his answer in a somewhat normal yet dangerously low voice, "_Yes._"

Staring, Naruto frowned a little as well, "...Why do _you_ want to know?"

"None of your business."

"Well, then it's none of your business where _she_ is either."

Turning and beginning to head in a different direction from which he came, Uchiha allowed a few aloof sounding words escape his now smirking lips, "You probably don't know."

Pausing a moment, Naruto frowned, "I do! I saw her a while ago when I asked her something!"

"And what was that something?" said the mocking voice of the other.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSI--" Uzumaki started, only to be interrupted by his own realization that the Uchiha had already left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Resting her eyes, the young Hyuuga female gently placed her head on the edge of the bench which she was sitting on. The event that had occurred hours ago was still causing her mind confusion. To be alone with her thoughts...she had oppurtunaties for that moment to think many times...yet she couldn't bring herself to ponder these problems. A few times she had thought that it was perhaps because she still felt fear towards the hate and failure that she possessed. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata began to drift off into a slight sleep...a slight sleep that she had been somewhat hoping for moments ago.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

The sudden voice startled her a bit, and she quickly lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, Sakura-chan..." she responded, "...Thank you for asking."

"That's good," the pink haired kunoichi smiled, taking a seat beside her, "You looked kind of...different."

Blinking, Hinata blushed slightly, hoping that 'different' didn't mean anything bad, "And how are you, Sakura-chan?"

The other smiled again, "Oh, I'm fine, but not much has happened," Sakura paused for a moment, "Oh, except that Naruto asked if I wanted to take a walk with him...That was a few hours ago."

Hinata tried to pretend to be surprised, "...Really...?...What...did you say?"

"Oh, I just told him no and a few reasons why. Skipped the part about wanting to read over some notes and stuff alone though," Sakura frowned, "He'd probably offer to help me or something," turning to face Hinata again, she waved a lazy hand and added, "You know how he is."

Nodding slowly, Hinata tried to smile normally. Sakura was a kind person, but the Hyuuga still didn't fully understand why the Haruno had said no. There was a slight moment of silence, which made her wonder a bit why Sakura wanted to have a conversation with her. Inside her, there seemed to be an impression that she was boring to everyone, although she hoped many times to be more interesting.

Facing Hinata again, Sakura smiled, "What about you?"

There was another silence, but it was a short one, "...Nothing very interesting," she replied, "...I lost...something...and that's about it..." Hinata turned slightly, trying to ignore the fact that she had left out certain things that would've made the conversation more interesting.

"What did you lose?"

"...Just..." Hinata paused, lowering her head and staring at the ground, wondering if she should continue, "...my journal..." she stopped, blushing and hoping dearly that Sakura had not read any such thing lately.

"Oh," smiling again, Sakura added, "I'll tell you if I see it."

"...Arigatou-gozaimasu..." she replied, raising her face to look at her and thank her.

"Dou itashimashite," the other responded, smiling, "Well...see you around!" The kunoichi stood up and began to walk away, smiling and waving to Hinata as she did.

Waving back, Hinata resumed resting her head, but she kept her eyes open and stared at the sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Uchiha stood like an inanimate body in his room, going over some things that had entered his memory. One of them was why he assumed that the journal was the Hyuuga heiress's in the first place, and why he had bothered to ask Naruto at all. Occasionally, fragments of a memory of laughter and childish yet soft singing would appear in his mind, always occumpanied by a soothing looking background of a fresh green field, and a beautiful blue sky. A few whisps of clouds could be found in the sky as well, and a small green hill with an elegant tree on its top.

Two forms could always be seen in the fragments as well, both that looked strangely familiar. Every now and then, words would sing back to him from within his mind, although he had long forgotten where they had come from. Letting out a breath, he retreated from the corner and moved towards his bed. It was now around midnight, and he had been standing for quite a while.

Closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep, a memory of a soft smile appeared in his mind once again.

(A/N: NU! I apologize for making this chapter so weirdish...Most of it was random...And it turned out quite bad, nyeh? ;.; I'm sorry! I'll try to make the rest better! I'm also sorry for taking so long!)


End file.
